Don't Want to Break the Moment
by animewolfreak
Summary: Sakura and Lee go around town, but little do they know...
1. Chapter 1

Don't Want to Break the Moment

Summary – Lee and Sakura go out on a date around town and Lee has something to show Sakura in the end. Read on! Naruto pairings LeexSaku, NaruxHina, ShikaxTem, NejixTen, KakaxAnko, AsumaxKurenai

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or the song, period.

* * *

Sakura blossoms, they're so beautiful, they remind me of Sakura-chan. 

Every time I look in her eyes, I can just imagine her surrounded by these soft, pink petals.

–sigh- Sakura-chan…

"Lee-kun!" Lee snapped out of his fantasy to look down at a very concerned pink-haired kunoichi.

"We're on a date! How can you be daydreaming at this time!"

Lee mentally slapped himself. Why should he be in la-la land when the love of his life was right next to him!

They stopped under a tree. "Sorry Sakura-chan, sometimes love can make you think a lot."

Sakura giggled, "Its ok Lee-kun, sometimes I daydream in the weirdest situations. But let's stick to reality, ok?" She kissed his cheek and he responded with a deep passionate kiss.

Blushing, they continued their walk.

_let's see how this happened, shall we?_

Lee and Sakura have been dating for about two weeks.

It took Sakura some time to get over Sasuke, since he left Konoha, and starting her relationship with Lee. Lee didn't rush things and took the situation nice and slow.

_not that way you perverts!_

When he asked her out –in his good guy pose- and she agreed, he almost screamed like a girl.

_Let's not go ahead imagining a guy in a green jumpsuit squealing and jumping like a girl, it's embarrassing for his image._

Anyway, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Sakura, so he just punched the air and proclaimed his youthful cry, "Yessssssss!"

_sweatdrops_

What did you expect? Then he ran off to tell Gai-sensei leaving a sleepy Sakura wondering how he could be so full of energy at 6:00 in the morning!

Lee looked around the training grounds for his sensei. He spotted him and yelled, "Gai-sensei!"

Gai turned around and smiled. "Lee!"

They both locked in embrace and a lady screamed... in _cough _delight.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

_well, you get the point_

"Gai-sensei, Sakura-chan agreed to go out with me!"

"Well Lee, my young youthful friend, that is great!"

_ahem, shall we continue on with the story?_

**Back to the story…**

So here was Lee and Sakura walking around town enjoying the sights when they saw another couple, Naruto and Hinata holding hands.

Naruto saw Sakura and Lee and cupped his hands around his mouth.

_plug your ears everyone_

"HEEEEYYYYY! SAKURA-CHAN! BUSHY BROWS!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs almost busting poor Hinata's eardrums. Then a hand smacked the top of his head.

"God Naruto pipe down we're right in front of you!" Sakura yelled with her face red in fury.

Lee and Hinata sweatdropped.

Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Tenten showed up just when Sakura smacked Naruto on the head.

"Maybe we should get dinner and Naruto will provide the entertainment." Neji smirked.

Tenten merely shook her head, Lee glared at his eternal rival, Hinata blushed and fiddled with her fingers, Sakura was still steaming, Shikamaru muttered, "How troublesome.", Temari chuckled, a bomb exploded, and a cow mooed.

"Wait, how did we get a bomb and a cow in the story!" Naruto said, confused.

"Don't ask us! The author is being insane!" Tenten said.

_grins_

"Besides, since when did I become entertainment!" Naruto yelled at Neji.

Neji responded, "Well Naruto, you are the most annoying character, not to mention the loudest, and maybe you can do yourself some good by dancing to a song called, "I'm an Idiot"."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Lee and Sakura said their good-byes leaving two guys having an argument while the others looked on with interest.

They run into Kakashi and Anko who were double dating with Kurenai and Asuma.

"Well, looks like you two are on a date too huh?" Kakashi said coolly. Anko waves hello to them.

–Gai pops out of nowhere-

"I'll defeat you, my eternal rival Kakashi, in front of your date and friends!"

"rock, paper, scissors!"

-Kakashi wins-

Gai yells in anguish and disappear in a puff of smoke.

_hmm… I wonder where he goes off to?_

Asuma then pulls an electric guitar from god knows where, attaches it to an amplifier (at this point a bass guitarist and drummer slide into the scene), and expertly plays Disappear by Hoobastank.

"There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you leave  
Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me

Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay

So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need

Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay

Can you make them disappear?  
Make them disappear

There's a pain that sleeps inside  
Sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens, the moment that you leave  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need

Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay"

When the song ended, Sakura and Lee gaped at Asuma while Kurenai clapped. They didn't know Asuma played the guitar so well.

"I can see we're not wanted here…" Sakura muttered. Sakura and Lee wave good-bye and continue to their destination.

**

* * *

Hey it's animewolf, How's everyone doing? Sorry if the story is short, but more fluffiness will be going on between Lee and Sakura :). Take it easy, it's my first fanfic, leave reviews (try to explain how this story could've been better it helps me with my writing). Thankies! **


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Want to Break the Moment

Disclaimer – Do I have to even explain this?

* * *

Previously on Don't Want to Break the Moment

Damn it John, don't you see! This is your son! And why the hell are you coming home looking like a homo!

_Nervous laughter, (wrong filler) ahem, now on with the story!_

* * *

Lee and Sakura barely managed to get through the events that took place in the last chapter.

Unfortunately, they still have long ways to go before they reach to that place.

They stopped to sit on a bench. Sakura and Lee leaned in for a kiss when all of a sudden Orochimaru's face appeared between them.

"OHMYGOD! LEE! WE'RE GONNA BE MOLESTED BY MICHAEL JACKSON!" Sakura screamed. Lee made a punch for Oro's face, but Oro swiftly caught it and smiled.

-Orochimaru in a Gollum voice-

"Come to me my precious."

Lee flinched at that. "Don't you have any more young boys to stalk!"

Sakura then sees Sasuke's silhouette within the trees. While Lee was fighting off Oro, Sakura grabbed Sasuke and shoved him in front of Oro.

_This won't look pretty._

"Oh my precious! Come and let us ride the magic carpet into the diamond dazzling sky! To infinity and beyond! Oro yelled with the same Gollum voice.

_creepy_

Sasuke got onto the magic carpet with Orochimaru and flew away into the night without a trace.

"You know Lee-kun, I feel sorry that Sasuke is going to be molested by Michael Jackson."

"Um… Sakura-chan, that wasn't Michael Jackson, it was Orochimaru."

"Right, what was Michael Jackson doing here?"

Lee groaned and said, "Never mind."

Lee and Sakura continue walking along the path of the river. They hear a noise behind them.

"Kiba!" Sakura and Lee yelled in astonishment.

Kiba is wearing swimming trunks. He looks at them and climbs up the ladder.

_Aladder! How the hell did it get there!_

Shino appears behind him in swimming trunks still wearing his shades.

_Man that guy never takes them off does he?_

Finally, Chouji comes out of nowhere in swimming trunks.

Then an announcer (God maybe?) booms out, "Welcome to the 1st annual random out of story diving contest."

_cue drumroll_

-drumroll-

"Kiba and Akamaru will be attempting the swan dive. Now, total silence."

-a cricket chirps only to be taken by a bird-

Kiba and Akamaru jump, freakishly high.

"Such grace! Such concentration! Such…aw crap why do I even bother?"

After what seemed like hours there was a splash. Lee and Sakura lift up the scores, 9.4 and 9.0.

"Next up we have Shino who will be attempting a triple flip somersault."

Shino does the attempt and hits the water with almost no splash. Lee and Sakura were impressed and lift the scores, 9.8 and 9.9.

"Our last contender, Chouji, will be attempting a simple dive."

Chouji readies himself and slides off the platform. "Oh my, he has such concentration folks! BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Chouji's splash is similar to an atomic bomb hitting the bottom of the sea. Sakura and Lee dash off before Chouji hits the water.

While they were running Sakura said, "I'm giving Chouji a 0 on that one."

Sakura was busy looking the other direction that she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sor… Ino-pig!"

Ino was dressed in heavenly splendor; a white dress and a halo supported by wire.

-heavenly chorus plays-

"Hello Sakura-san, Lee-san. You're just in time for flower picking and a tea party!"

-heavenly chorus stops when someone starts having a seizure.

"Omg! Quick! Somebody call 911!"

"I have a cellphone! Can someone give me the number for 911!"-

_Never mind them, moving on._

Lee's eyes light up, "Oh a tea party! I love those little cakes and the little china teacups that…" Sakura gave him a look that shut him up.

"Ahem, right, sorry Ino but Sakura-chan and I are on a date."

Ino's heavenly figure disappears and is replaced with a biker chick's clothing.

"Eh whatever, I'll go to an abandoned alley and get high."

_Now that's a lesson, never judge a book by its cover._

After the Ino incident Sakura and Lee decided to stop at a restaurant for a bowl of ramen. There they see Itachi and Kisame playing truth or dare.

_hmm… this is getting interesting_

"Your turn Kisame, truth or dare?"

"truth"

"Is it true that you still sleep with a teddy bear and blanket?"

-gasp- "Who told you about Mr. Bear and blanky!

"OMG, so it's true!" Itachi breaks out in hysterical laughter.

_Itachi laughing? That's hard to imagine._

"Grrrr. I'll get back at you somehow Itachi!" Kisame thought.

"Fine, Itachi, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a challenge! Dare!"

Kisame grins an evil grin. "Itachi, I dare you to go up to that old lady, naked, give her a wink, tell her she's hot and ask her to go out with you on Friday night."

"And if I don't do the dare?"

"I'll show everyone that embarrassing photo from the Christmas party." Kisame chuckled all the while.

Itachi was shocked, but he took off his clothes and went up to the old lady, or so he thought.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The old woman, _ahem_, man-woman (complete with a light mustache and connected eyebrows) turned around, and blushed when she noticed he was naked.

"Oh my fricking god!" Itachi was about to scream. Remembering the dare, he cleared his throat, gave her a wink and said, "Hey there hottie, wanna hook up with me Friday night?"

"Sure!" She chirped in her manl…. womanly voice.

Itachi sighed and went back to where he and Kisame were sitting.

"Happy now!"

"yep"

Sakura and Lee just finished eating their ramen bowl when they noticed Itachi going up butt-naked to the man-woman.

They looked in surprise, more like in shock, as he asked her out.

"This date just becomes weirder every time." Lee exclaims.

**

* * *

Hey guys just want to apologize if the story was too short. I couldn't think of any more funny ideas. Again, please review (no flames). Thankies!**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Want to Break the Moment

Disclaimer – kinda obvious…

* * *

Previously on Don't Want to Break the Moment

"We got a runner in highway 12! Call for backup!" "Roger that captain!"

_I can't find the frickin' channel. Ugh. -Picks up bat, walks over to the fiction radio and bashes it once.- _

"This date gets weirder every time." Lee said.

_Success!_

* * *

Sakura and Lee continued their walk from the ramen shop.

"Lee-kun, I have an idea."

"What is that Sakura-chan?"

"You realize when we are together something weird and unexpected happens? Well, what if we split up and meet back here on this spot?"

-marks the spot with a kunai-

"Brilliant idea Sakura-chan! Be careful…"

Both of them gave each other a kiss and hug. Then they were off!

_Now we shall see both views of the story…_

**Sakura's pov**

After giving Lee a kiss and hug, I felt kind of lonely without him.

First thing I did was go to a nearby town. There were many people smoking, drinking, all sorts of stuff.

Suddenly, one of the men who were drinking looked at my direction and grinned. "Hey there baby, wanna go someplace?"

God these losers.

He advanced towards me and was about to grab me when a full fledge punch hit him directly on the nose.

"Anybody else?"

They hesitated, making way for me to get through. That ought to teach them a lesson.

-sighs-

There may not be any unexpected events happening to me, but it's just not same without Lee. Perhaps I should go back to that spot.

**Lee's pov**

I hope Sakura is alright.

We've only separated for a couple of minutes, but it feels like I've been missing her for days.

I came upon a stripper bar full of those near naked strippers and drunken guys.

Maybe I can grab a drink; after all, I haven't drunk since I shared the ramen with Sakura-chan.

I motioned for the bartender who asked, "Whatdya want?"

I knew better to not drink any of the alcohol, so instead I ordered water.

The bartender stared at me, "Hey, I know that face! Hokage-sama passed a law to all bars to never serve alcohol to a guy named Rock Lee."

Well, that's better than accidentally drinking alcohol and thrashing the place to ruins.

After I finished drinking my water I decided to go back.

Nothing strange happened to me so far. I guess I better go back to the spot.

**Author's pov**

Lee returned to the spot and saw Sakura waiting for him.

She sensed him coming and turned around to give him a hug.

"Sakura-chan, nothing strange happened while you were there?"

"Nope, I'm guessing that the same goes for you?"

"Yes, and that all bars are to never sell alcohol to me."

"Oh, I guess that's better than accidentally drinking alcohol and thrashing the place to ruins."

_Well, what do they say? Great minds think alike._

Both of them just looked at each other.

Lee broke the silence, "I missed you while I was there."

"I missed you too Lee-kun."

"Well then, Sakura, shall we go on?"

They walked at a steady pace with their heads close together.

While they were walking, Sakura thought she saw something in the bushes.

She threw a kunai and ran over to the bushes.

"Jiraya-sama!" She screamed.

"Damn you pervert!" She braced herself to throw a punch at him.

"Wait Sakura! I didn't mean to spy on you. Um… I was on a lookout for pies."

_God he's a terrible liar._

Sakura shook her head and looked at Lee as if to say, "Who keeps a lookout for pies!"

All of a sudden there was a squishing sound behind them.

Lee and Sakura turned to the sound and their eyes popped out of their heads.

_Not literally of course. _

It was a huge apple pie coming straight for them!

_I take it back, he's a liar with a strange lust for pies._

Lee looked at Sakura, "He wasn't kidding Sakura! He was really keeping a lookout for pies!"

Sakura yelled at Jiraya, "What do we do Jiraya-sama!"

"I'm sorry, what was that again?"

"Sheesh, are you deaf?"

Jiraya just looked blankly.

Then he said, "I'm sorry, I had earplugs the entire time. –gasp- A pie is coming straight for us!"

Lee and Sakura sweatdrops.

"What do we do now!"

"RUN!"

Lee and Sakura ran, but Jiraya stayed to fight the pie.

"Good luck fighting that pie!"

The last thing they heard was Jiraya yelling, "Rasengan!"

They stopped about a mile away from the pie incident.

Lee noticed a huge patch of flowers at a lake. They were close to the place.

"Sakura-chan, I want you to close your eyes. I have something to show you."

Sakura covered her eyes with her hands. "No peeking!" Lee instructed.

He carried her bridal style while stepping over tree roots and fallen logs.

They FINALLY reach that special place and Lee puts down Sakura so she could see.

"Open your eyes now."

Sakura took her hands away from her eyes and saw that it was Six Flags! All the rides and games everywhere!

_I was just kidding._

But it was a wonderful place.

There was a little waterfall, the leaves blew in rhythm with the wind, dew danced and sparkled on the grass, and fireflies appeared in every place now and then.

There is only one word to describe the place that nearly took her breath away.

"Beautiful."

Lee smiled, "I'm glad you like it Sakura-chan."

They sat down and sat against the tree enjoying the scenery. It was a wonderful night for the both of them.

Sakura leaned against Lee and he put his arms around her, protecting her from any harm.

"Lee-kun…"

Lee turned to face her and felt her lips press firmly against his.

He was caught by surprise, but he kissed her back. After what seemed like days, they parted.

They stayed there for what seemed like a long time.

Lee decides that it's time for them to go.

He was going to tell Sakura, but she simply sighed and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Well, I guess we can stay longer." He thought. "After all, I don't want to break the moment."

**

* * *

There you have it, the final chapter to the story. It's quite fluffy, but at least it's a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed it! . Review please, thankies!**


End file.
